Insanity Plus
by Torque Dork With A Sword
Summary: Ron Weasley sits in the common writing a song for his new band. What will this turn into? R&R. Rating PG13 for later chapters.
1. Ron's Insanity

Ron was sitting in the common room. He was very bored. He was trying to write a song for his new band called "Twisted Delusions". The band consisted of, well, Ron and his electric guitar. Hey! He was working on it! He was having a lot of trouble. Not just with this. He was having a lot of trouble doing everything lately. The floor in front of him was littered with grades he had gotten. Poor, Dreadful, and Troll. That was all he ever got anymore. "Another day wasted out of time," Ron thought. "Hey! That was good!" Ron thought to himself. Ron lay back in his chair and closed his eyes. He thought of many unpleasant things as he slowly fell asleep. Snakes, death, and other thing like that. It was amazing that Ron actually fell asleep. He hadn't sleep in weeks before this! Just then, Ron's eyes shot open and under his breath, he began to sing...  
  
"Another day wasted out of time, I can't get out of this, Altered state of mind, I'm going overboard, My conscience meets decline, Into reality, I know this can't be fine"  
  
"Cause I'm all messed up, Making perfect nonsense, Drowning in my doubt, Too well, Cause I'm all messed up, Going nowhere fast but circles in my mind, So blind,"  
  
"Who are this voices in my head, I can't go on like this, Living like dead, I haven't slept so long, Feeling sad I dread, I'm talking to myself, Forgot what I just said" "Cause I'm all messed up, Making perfect nonsense, Drowning in my doubt, Too Well, Cause I'm all messed up Going nowhere fast but circles in my mind, So blind"  
  
"Well I hold my only enemy as closely as a friend. And I sold my own reality to further my descent, Self-destruction taking over it's so easy to pretend, Introduction to this nightmare may never end, Can someone help me drag my heels, I'm running overtime, I can't hold down my meals, My mind is racing by, Staring blankly feels, Like pulling out my teeth, While this engine winds"  
  
"Cause I'm all messed up, Making perfect nonsense, Drowning in my doubt, Too well"  
  
"Cause I'm all messed up, Going nowhere fast but circles in my mind, So blind"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song "All Messed Up". That is property of Sum 41, one of the best f****** bands ever! I also don't own Ron Weasley. Oh, can't forget to say something about my cousin, Fairy Of The Black Oleander. She helped me write this so do yourselves some good and read her stories. You read, so know review! 


	2. No More Insanity

Just as Ron finished his song, although it was late, Hermione walked in. "Ron? Was that you?" she asked very unsure. "You know. Singing?" Ron didn't answer. "Hermione?" Ron said after a minute or so as she was about to leave. "Yea, Ron?" "Well..." Ron hesitated but just then, began to sing...  
  
"I heard your doing okay, But I want you to know, I a di," Ron hesitated but went on. "I'm addicted to you, I can't pretend I don't care, I always think about you, Do you think, I deserve this?"  
  
"I tried to make you happy, But I went crazy!"  
  
"I'm trying to forget that, I'm addicted to you, But I want you and I need you, I'm addicted to you, I wish you loved me, But there's no way you do, And I never wanna do this again, Heartbreaker"  
  
"Since the day I met you, And after all we been through, Still a di," Ron hesitated again but not for long. "I'm addicted to you, I think you know that it's true, I'd go a thousand miles to get you, Do you think I deserve this?"  
  
"I tried to make you happy, I did all that I could, Just to get you, But I went crazy"  
  
"How long will I be waiting? Until you love me too, I don't know why I'm still waiting, Can't make you mine, Heartbreaker, I'm addicted to you"  
  
"Oh Ron" Hermione said as Ron finished. She gave him a hug. "I love you too Ron." They kissed. Just in time for Harry to come down from bed to see what the racquet was all about. He saw them but thought the racquet was over with so he turned around and went back upstairs. He thought this was the end to Ron insaneness he showed 24/7. Hermione believed the same. But the question was, was it?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Addicted". That is 100% property of Simple Plan, another one of the best bands ever! I also do not own Harry Potter and/or Hermione Granger (and/or Ron Weasley). 


	3. The Real End

The next few days were different. A lot different then Harry and Hermione hoped. Ron was exactly the same. It was like he had never gotten together with Hermione. But that afternoon, he proved he hadn't forgot. He and Hermione met in the common room once again after classes. "Hermione," Ron said. "Well..." Ron began to sing...  
  
"Hey you, look at me, Think back and talk to me, Did I grow up according to plan? Do you think I'm wasting my time, Doing things I wanna do? 'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along"  
  
"And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud, I'm never gonna be good enough for you, I can't pretend that I'm all right, And you can't change me"  
  
"'Cuz we lost it all, Nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry, I can't be perfect, Now it's just too late, And we can't go back, I'm sorry, I can't be perfect"  
  
"I try not to think, About the pain I feel inside, Did you know I thought that I loved you? All the days you spent with me, Now seems so far away, And it feels like you don't care anymore, And now I try to make it, I just want to make you proud, I'm never gonna be good enough for you, I can't stand another fight, And nothing's alright"  
  
"Nothing's going change how I feel inside" "Nothing's going make this right again, Please don't turn your back, I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you 'Cuz you don't understand"  
  
"Ron," Hermione said immediately after Ron stopped singing. "I understand. And nobody's perfect." "You are," Ron replied. "Ron, I'm far from perfect and you're good enough for me whether you think so or not. I love you Ron." "I love you too Hermione." They kissed and then went to get something to eat. Ron should did love to eat! Hermione was sure this time Ron was done with the insanity. Before Hermione and Ron went to bed though, Hermione told him, "Don't try so hard. I'll love no matter what happens." She wanted to make sure Ron knew that and the way he agreed, Hermione knew that was the end of his insanity.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this. I do not own the song "Perfect" either. That as well as "Addicted" is the property of Simple Plan who I also do not own. (I wish I did) 


	4. EVERYONE!

Hermione might have been sure Ron's insanity was over, but she was wrong. He still was his insane self and Hermione knew what she had to do. She had to break up with him. Even if it did crush Ron's heart. Hermione knew she couldn't live with an insane person like Ron so after classes she brought Ron to the common room but this time, she began to sing...  
  
"Educated with money She's well dressed No funny"  
  
"And not much to say in much conversations, I'll foot the bill in all situations, Cause I pay for everything"  
  
"Girls don't like boys, Girls like cars and money, Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny"  
  
"Paper or plastic, Don't matter I'll have it, Vacations and shopping sprees, These are a few of my favorite things, You'll get what you what if you're willing to please, You're type of girl always comes with a fee, Hey now there's nothing for free"  
  
"Girls don't like boys, Girls like cars and money, Boys will laugh at girls when there not funn"  
  
"And the girls like the boys, Like the boys like the girls, The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris"  
  
"Girls don't like boys, Girls like cars and money" "All of the boys and all of the Are losing there souls in a material world"  
  
"I think you know what I want Ron," Hermione said. "What?" Ron answered. Just then Harry walked in. "She wants to break up with you," Harry informed Ron. Hermione thanked Harry for telling Ron and she went to read a book. Harry walked though the common room not wanting to know how Ron felt. He knew Ron was miserable but he didn't care to figure out what else. Harry confused. Which one of his friends where really insane? Harry wasn't sure but he knew Hermione thought it was Ron and Ron thought it was Hermione. Harry didn't know but he wasn't going to worry about it. Not until tomorrow anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Girls & Boys". That is property of Good Charlotte who I also do not own. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters either. 


	5. Ron's Misery

At Hogwarts the next day, Harry noticed something. Ron was no longer insane. Ron's insanity had turned into misery though. Harry hated to see Ron miserable. He tried to think what to do to get Ron out of his misery. It wasn't like there was a really good reason for Ron to be miserable. Hermione had only broken up with him. Hermione on the other had absolutely nothing to do with Ron anymore and avoided him as much as possible. She was happy she broke up with Ron even though she broke his heart.  
  
Harry had to find a way to get Ron out of his misery. Ron had lost most of his friend during his time of insanity and Harry was one of his only friends left. The only solution Harry could think of to get Ron out of his misery was to get Ron and Hermione back together. Harry knew Hermione would never get back together with "that fool" as she would say.  
  
Ron was so miserable that he had skipped classes all day. Harry wasn't very fond of that but Hermione on the other hand could care less about what Ron did anymore. After classes, Harry decided the best thing to do was talk to Ron. Harry went to see Ron after classes that day.  
  
"Hey Ron," Harry said. Ron just stared at him and after a minute said, "I didn't even see it coming. She just dumped my out of random."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hermione. Who else?"  
  
"Oh. I've heard."  
  
"You know Harry," Ron said. "I just feel like killing her. I don't know what else do. Stay in this misery forever."  
  
"Ron!" Harry said. "You're not that dumb. Don't do anything stupid."  
  
"It's kind of hard not to when you feel like this." "But you wouldn't know," Ron added.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. Yes, he hadn't felt as bad as Ron but yes he did know Ron was miserable.  
  
"Ron, I know you're mad at Hermione but you just have to but it in the past and move on."  
  
"I don't think that's possible, Harry."  
  
"Yes, it is! I know!"  
  
"How would you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"I...I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
Ron and Harry were both silent. "My mother and father's death," Harry said after a minute or two.  
  
"After I put that in the past and forgot about how they were killed I felt better."  
  
"It's not the same. That was your parents. This is Hermione. I loved her!"  
  
"Well maybe you did but I know if my parents were around longer I would've loved them too." This had turned into a big disagreement between Ron and Harry now. They were both very angry at each other but deep down Harry still cared and didn't want Ron to get hurt or hurt anyone. Harry began to walk out of the room but said at the last second, "Don't do anything stupid Ron." Ron didn't reply and Harry went down to the common room. 


End file.
